The present invention relates to a digital video transcoder and method for allocating bits for encoding successive pictures in a group of pictures (GOP) without a priori knowledge of the picture types in the GOP.
With digital video coding standards such as MPEG, input pictures can be coded in three different picture types, namely I, P and B. The three pictures require quite different numbers of bits for encoding because of the different nature of their temporal processing. Hence, an intelligent bit allocation strategy should assign a number of bits for encoding according to the picture's type. This implies a requirement of a priori knowledge of the picture types for a given bit budget. This requirement is not a problem for a standalone encoder as the encoder can determine the picture type for each input picture.
In fact, the encoder can plan ahead for the types of the input pictures. In contrast, a transcoder has no such a priori knowledge regarding a picture's type before actually processing the picture. This creates difficulty in allocating an appropriate number of bits for encoding pictures in a transcoder.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus for allocating bits for encoding pictures in a transcoder without a priori knowledge of the picture type. The system should avoid a processing delay of about one GOP which would otherwise be incurred to extract the complete GOP structure information from a pre-compressed bit stream. In addition, the system should avoid the need to store the data corresponding to the GOP, thereby reducing the memory required for transcoding.
The system should be compatible with both variable bit rate and constant bit rate bitstreams.
The system should be compatible with statistical multiplexing and remultiplexing systems.
The present invention provides an apparatus and method having the above and other advantages.